


Love Somebody

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photoshoot, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actor Ant McPartlin and singer Declan Donnelly meet up for a photoshoot for gay magazine Attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"Love Somebody"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSD9HmGe7P4) by Maroon 5.
> 
> This fic is in an Alternative Universe, so it is not true and a photoshoot for a Dutch gay magazine gave me the inspiration to write this story. I own nothing but the words you are about to read.
> 
> Furthermore, Ant is an actor, Dec is a singer and they are in their early 30s in this fic. Ant and Dec know each other by name, but they haven't met properly before. I wrote this story from a third-person point of view and there will be explicit language and lots of smut.

Famous British actor Anthony McPartlin walked onto the set of the photoshoot he was part of for gay magazine Attitude, which was set in Spain.  
"Hi, I'm Ant. I'm here for the photoshoot," the actor introduced himself to one of the assistants.  
Ant shook hands with the young woman. "It's good to have you here, Anthony. I'm the assistant of our director Adam, my name's Mandy."  
"Thank you for asking me to do it. I can't bloody wait," the man replied. "Did the other guy arrived as well?"  
"Yes, Declan's already in make-up. Could you please go and get it done as well?" Mandy said as she pointed out where Ant needed to go.  
"I'm on my way," Ant responded with a smile.

"So, have you already seen the other guy I'm supposed to shoot with?" famous singer Declan Donnelly asked the make-up girl Lisa who was busy with working on Dec's make-up. Lisa shook her head. "No, I have not. But I do think he's on his way."

The door to the make-up department opened and Ant got in.  
"Hi. You must be here for the photoshoot," Lisa said with a smile.  
Ant nodded. "Yes indeed, I'm here for the shoot."  
"Sit down," the make-up artist pointed at a chair. "I'll help you as fast as I can."  
"So, you're the famous Declan Donnelly, right?" Anthony asked the other man in the room.  
"Well, famous..." the singer grinned. "I wouldn't call myself famous. And you can just call me Dec if you like, Anthony McPartlin."  
"Well then you can call me Ant," the actor smiled back. "I love your music, by the way. You're definitely one of my favourite singers."  
Declan blushed by hearing the compliment. "Thanks, Ant. I loved your acting in The Earth's End. It's a film I could watch over and over again."  
"Thank you very much, Dec," Ant replied with a grin.

"So Dec, why did you choose to do this job?" the actor asked as the two men walked on set.  
"I mainly chose this job, because I think it's ridiculous that two men can't walk hand in hand if they want when they're out in public, because they've got a big chance to get picked at for their sexuality," Declan replied. "Gay people deserve to be able to kiss and hold hands in public without getting picked at."  
Anthony nodded. "Yeah, I really hope people will feel less awkward when they see two men holding hands or kissing."

Ant and Dec got in their first outfits for the photoshoot. Both men were wearing short swim trunks and stood in the sea.  
"Alright guys. It's time for the first few pictures." Adam said. "Ant, could you wrap your arm around Dec and look dreamily at him? And Dec, could you smile at Ant?"  
The two men obeyed the director's wishes by smiling and looking dreamily at each other.

A lot of pictures were taking when Adam asked Ant to take of his swim wear. "Do you mind?"  
"No, I don't mind," the actor replied as he took of his trunks and gave them to the girl from the clothing department.  
"Thanks," Adam said. "Dec, could you lay your hand on Ant's left bottom cheek and Ant could you slightly put your hand in Dec swim shorts from behind?"  
Declan put his hand on the other man's naked cheek while Anthony got a few fingers inside Dec's trunks, almost touching the crack in between.  
"Alright. Looking good, boys. Could you now give each other a kiss?"  
Ant and Dec didn't move their hands as they pressed their lips on the other man's lips and another series of pictures were taken.

The two Geordies were finished for the day, with the last set of solo pictures where also Dec had gone naked. The men left the set to go back to the hotel they were staying.  
"What did you think of the shoot so far?" Ant asked Dec as the men sat in a cab, on their way to the hotel.  
The singer smiled. "It was really professional and I like that a lot. It's very important for a photoshoot like the one we just did that it's professional and not some sort of joke."  
"I totally agree with you," Anthony nodded. "Was this the first time you ever gone naked in front of a camera?"  
"Yeah, I never done a photoshoot without clothes on before. What about you?" Dec replied.  
"I'm one of those actors who hadn't had a naked scene in a film or series during my acting career, yet," the taller Geordie said before he started stumbling over his next words. "What do you think about me? Are you glad you could do this photoshoot with me?"  
The older man grinned widely. "Yeah, definitely. I don't think I could have done this photoshoot with another man. You're a very professional and good looking guy, so I think the people who like Attitude magazine will be really happy with it."  
"You're good looking too, Dec," Ant responded with a slightly red face.

The cab stopped in front of the hotel Ant and Dec were staying and the Geordies paid for the ride.  
"So Ant, what do you think of having some drinks in my room?" Declan suggested.  
Ant nodded. "That would be wonderful, because I'm dying for a cold beer right now."  
"Yeah, me too. It has been a long day for us, so we deserve that cold beer."

Ant and Dec got into the hotel room of the shorter Geordie where they drank a beer from the mini fridge as they sat on the king size bed.  
"That's nice. I needed that," Anthony said as he took a last gulp of his beer.  
Declan finished his first beer as well before he got to the fridge to grab two new beers. "Let's have another one."  
The Geordies clinked their open bottles together. "Cheers!"

"Are you a single man, Dec?" Ant asked.  
Dec nodded. "Yeah, I'm not dating anyone at the moment. What about you, Ant? You can't be single, right?"  
"I'm not in a relationship either," the taller man replied. "It's kinda hard to find a guy to be in a relationship with where the relationship isn't all about the shagging."  
Declan looked surprised. "You are gay too? I thought you were straight during our shoot."  
Ant nodded. "Oh God no, I've been gay since I was like thirteen years old or somewhere around that age. Are you straight?"  
"No, I came out when I was sixteen," Dec blushed.  
"What was it like then to be doing a gay photoshoot with another gay guy?" Anthony replied.  
The singer his face turned an even darker shade of red. "I'm proud of myself for not getting hard during that shoot, because I never been around such a handsome man with an impressing manhood."  
The other Geordie blushed as well. "I had a hard time keeping myself together too, because there were all these sexual images inside my head when you got as naked as I was for your solo shoot.  
Dec moved closer to his companion and got his mouth close to Ant's ear. "What were these sexual images like? Would I go down on my knees for you to give you the best head you'd ever have in your entire life?"  
Ant swallowed hard and felt his member harden in an instant. "I was maybe thinking about something like that."  
"Or were you thinking about me fucking you so hard that you wouldn't be able to sit for days?"  
The actor was pretty sure the bulge in his trousers was visible. He hoped Dec hadn't noticed it.

There was music played in the hotel room next to Dec's. It was a Maroon 5 song. The music was played loud enough to hear the lyrics properly.

 ** _"I know your inside, you're feeling so hollow, ooh-hoo, and it's a hard pill for you to swallow_**  
**_Yeah, but if I fall for you, I'll never recover_**  
**_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same"_**

Ant let the lyrics speak to him. It was true, he would never be the same if he fell for Dec.

 ** _"I really wanna love somebody (body), I really wanna dance the night away_**  
**_I know we're only half way there, but you take me all the way, you take me all the way_**  
**_I really wanna touch somebody (body), I think about you every single day_**  
**_I know we're only half way there, but you take me all the way, you take me all the way"_**

Anthony jumped up a bit, because he felt a hand on his bulge squeezing him. He didn't noticed the singer put his hand there, because Ant was too busy listening to Maroon 5 their lyrics.  
"You are hard," Declan mentioned and the younger Geordie blushed because of it.  
Dec pushed the taller man against the head board of the bed before Declan unbuckled Ant's belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. A hand got inside his pants which made Ant jump up again.  
The taller man groaned as Dec grabbed his member and he felt a thumb touch his tip where pre come dripped from.  
"Do you like it when I do this to you?" Declan grinned while he took of the other Geordie's trousers and shirt, which only left Ant in soaked briefs. It didn't take Dec long to remove Anthony's last piece of clothing as well.

Dec engulfed Ant's erected member in one go and a very loud moan escaped the younger man's mouth.  
"Oh my! You weren't lying about giving me the best head," Ant groaned.  
Declan sucked hard on Ant's private area for a short two minutes before Anthony came hard.  
"Are you alright?" the singer asked when Ant panted loud.  
The actor nodded. "Oh God, yes, of course I'm alright after what you just did to me, Decky. But I need you in me. I need you in me like right now."  
Dec grinned widely. "You have to undress me then, Anty."  
"It's my pleasure," Ant smiled while he removed Dec's clothes from his body. He planted a kiss on Dec's member as the organ got exposed.  
"Hey, you wanted me inside me," the older Geordie laughed.  
Ant coated Dec's member with his own pre come, which would work as lube.

"Are you ready for this?" Declan asked as he positioned himself behind Anthony.  
"Oh yeah, I'm more than ready," Ant panted.  
Dec didn't need more permission than that and got a finger inside the entrance of the taller Geordie. A second finger followed soon after.  
"I'm prepared, please, I need to feel you, now," Ant begged.  
Declan stroked himself a few times before he pushed himself in. Anthony moaned loud as a respond, because of the new feeling.  
The younger man got impatient when his partner didn't move. "Could you please just move? I'm used to your size now."  
Dec started to move with a slow rhythm. "Is that alright?"  
Ant groaned and stroked himself in sync with Dec's moves.  
"I'll take that as a yes," the shorter Geordie grinned as he slapped himself in and out of his partner in a quicker pace. "You are such a great man to fuck in the arse, Anthony McPartlin. I could fuck you all day, every day."  
"I wouldn't complain about that," the taller Geordie panted while he brought himself closer to his own orgasm.  
Dec got closer to his orgasm as well. "Oh God! I'm so close, Ant! I'm going to come!" he shouted as he pushed his member inside his companion's hole and felt his come shoot inside of it.

Declan pushed Ant from his front to his back. The younger man was really close to his orgasm, so Dec wrapped his hand around the cock in front of him. Ant came right away, because of the shock.

"You were fantastic, Decky," Ant sighed after taking a few breaths as he kissed Dec on the lips.  
"So were you, Anty," Dec replied with another kiss. "You're a great kisser as well."  
Anthony blushed at his partner and thanked him. "So, where do we stand? Do you want to be just friends or do you want to be friends with benefits? Or do you want to be more than that?"  
"If I asked you to be my boyfriend, Anthony, would you say yes?" Dec explained.  
"I would love to be your boyfriend, Declan, because you're an amazing lad," Ant smiled widely. "And I would really like to be able to call you mine."  
The singer nodded. "Of course you can call me yours, as long as I can call you mine too."  
"Deal," Ant replied with a passionate kiss. "What do you think about getting some sleep? Because you totally wore me out."  
Dec giggled. "Did I fuck you that hard in the arse?"  
"Yeah, you were pretty rough and I don't know if I'm able to walk and sit properly tomorrow," the actor answered.  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
"Oh no, please don't be sorry. I said you were rough, I didn't say you hurt me. I like the way you just fucked me," Ant grinned. "And I came twice during our session, which isn't something that happens to me that often."  
"I could make you come for a third time, if you like?" Declan said with a huge smile on his face as he placed his hand on Anthony's inner thigh.  
"You don't need to do that," the taller man was about to say before he felt a hand around his shaft and another pair of lips on his.

The Geordies kissed softly while Dec used his hand to pleasure his boyfriend.  
"You're really good at this," Anthony managed to say between several kisses.  
The singer ran his thumb across the tip of the actor's member, which made Ant shiver with pleasure. "How do you keep doing this to me?" he asked. "Because I'm a total sexual mess when you pleasure me."  
"You can't deal with my sexiness, that's what's going on with you," Declan laughed.  
Ant came with several spurts in Dec's hand before he could reply.  
"You are unbelievable, Declan Donnelly," he managed to say with a smile on his face after he took a few deep breaths. "But now it's finally my turn to give you the best head ever."

The taller Geordie laid his companion on his back and Ant spread the other man's legs with his hands. He kissed Dec a couple of times on the lips before he pressed kisses down Dec's neck and chest.  
Ant licked the right nipple and sucked on it. Several moans left Declan's mouth and he tried to push the other Geordie's head to his crotch, because he was rock hard. "Please stop teasing, Anth! I'm already leaking!"  
Anthony grinned widely. "Oh really? I have to do something about it then."

The younger man took the hard member in his mouth, which made Dec moan even louder than before.  
"Oh my God! Don't stop, Anth! Don't you dare to stop sucking me off like that!"  
Ant kept licking and sucking eagerly, until he felt that Dec was really close to his orgasm.  
"I'm so close, Anth, please finish it. I'm gonna explode," Declan begged.  
Anthony sucked hard on the singer's erection for one last time, which made Dec shoot his come with some speed inside the actor's mouth as a loud groan - which sounded a lot like the name "Ant" - escaped from his lips.  
Both men were completely worn out after their long sex session, but they managed to kiss each other softly.  
Ant wrapped his arms around Dec's body, in an attempt to get some sleep. "Good night, love. Have some nice dreams about me."  
"Oh, I definitely will dream about you, my amazing boyfriend," Declan replied with a kiss on the lips. "I love you, Anty."  
"I love you too, Decky," Ant replied as he kissed his boyfriend one last time before both Geordies fell in a deep and happy sleep while holding on to each other.


End file.
